Three Sisters
by seriousish
Summary: All of Ingrid's hard work was worth it. Swan Queen.


Ingrid awoke early, once more pleased to find Emma and Elsa had come to bed after she herself had fallen asleep. The little darlings had crawled into bed with her, their blonde heads almost touching across her ample chest, looking so peaceful dipped in toward each other that she let them sleep for a good half an hour. Even then, she only woke them slowly, bringing them back to consciousness by stroking their bodies with a light, delicate touch. Finally, her sweet Emma raised her head—always before Elsa, the lazy dear—and looked Ingrid in the eye. Her ruffled hair stuck to the side of her face, and Ingrid hid a little laugh behind her hand.

"Emma. You doll." She fixed it for Emma, who closed her eyes gratefully as Ingrid's hand stroked across her face. "Just couldn't sleep in your own bed, could you?"

"Yours has much better pillows," Emma quipped, with an indecent glance downward.

Ingrid somehow managed to frown both approvingly and disapprovingly at once. "Out of bed. I have a feeling your girlfriend will be paying us a visit, as soon as the hour's decent."

Emma pouted, as surly as a boxer. "How come little sis doesn't have to get up?"

"Do you want to sleep another five minutes?" Ingrid asked. "Or would you like to go make yourself pretty for Regina?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma climbed out of bed. Ingrid almost wished Elsa _was _awake, to see the beauty of Emma as she left—that muscular back in her tanktop, as well as the few scars from a regrettable time—now deservedly forgotten—when Ingrid was not there for Emma.

Now she was, as she always would be. Mother. Sister. Everything.

Emma burned so hot, something Ingrid truly loved about her, as she loved everything about her sisters. She also loved how cold Elsa ran, her own chill coupling with Ingrid to find its own unique balance. If the three of them were a chilly Autumn evening, Elsa and Ingrid alone were a winter wonderland. Ingrid let their frost grow over the bedspread as she ran her hand through Elsa's magnificent hair, already planning how she'd twist and tangle it into the day's braid. Elsa yawned herself awake and Ingrid was at last able to squeeze her in a tight, loving embrace.

"Time to get up, my love," Ingrid cooed to her.

Elsa nodded respectfully, always so obedient. Ingrid hoped she'd spend a little more time with Emma in the future. She needed to loosen up just a little.

They showered together, then Ingrid helped Elsa with her hair and Elsa helped Ingrid zip up her dress. After nails and make-up, they went to the kitchen, where Emma had proven she really was a member of the family under all her attitude. She'd made breakfast for all three of them. Of course, she'd also wiggled herself into a pair of leather pants, a concert T-shirt, and an army jacket. Ingrid sighed, while Elsa was so taken aback she gasped—which made Ingrid giggle a little. Her sweet Emma… always having to rebel, even when she absolutely loved her new life.

"How do I look?" Emma asked, straightening her ragged jacket's lapels.

"Regina's going to hate it," Elsa sniffed.

"Now, now," Ingrid chided, getting some orange juice from the refrigerator. "I think she looks very fetching."

So did Elsa, from the way her eyes tracked Emma's curves through her skintight pants. "Why can't she ever wear a dress?" Elsa persisted, with a whining look to Ingrid. Out of her sight, Emma mockingly lip-synced to her words.

Ingrid chuckled. Her sisters never had gotten on quite as some parents might wish. But she wouldn't trade what the three of them had for the world. "Emma is perfect just as she is, Elsa."

She darkened, remembering Emma's _other _parents, who had tried to force her into playing their princess in some sick game. She was so glad Emma couldn't remember them anymore. You could tell how much happier Emma was, only having to 'live up' to Ingrid's unconditional love.

Enough of them. They no longer deserved any thought. Ingrid helped herself to the waffles Emma had prepared. They were perfect. Just like everything was perfect. "Thank you very much for preparing breakfast, Emma."

"Yes, thank you," Elsa added.

Emma nodded gratefully. "Anything for you guys."

Ingrid washed the meal down with her helping of orange juice. "Well, I think it's obvious what Emma's plans for the day are," and Elsa raised an eyebrow at the minor point scored on her behalf. "What about you, Elsa? Any plans? Or are you going to have to spend the day with poor little me?"

"I was actually going to go find Anna," Elsa said, biting her lip. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted—"

"It's _fine_," Ingrid told her. After all, it wasn't like it was the real Anna. Just a lonely woman named Ruby who had had no one. Now that she'd looked into the Mirror, she had Ingrid's whole family. And of course, she was deeply grateful to have such a good friend as Elsa. "But why don't you bring her back her for dinner? See if you can weasel out what her favorite is and text it to me. I love a challenge!"

"Sure thing, Ingrid." Elsa checked the clock. "I gotta go, I promised to meet her first thing."

"Have fun, dear."

As soon as she was out the side-door, the front door rang. Ingrid huffed in mock-irritation. It seemed all her girls were being courted today.

"I'll get—" Emma started.

"I'll get it," Ingrid interrupted. "_You _will finish your breakfast, little sister."

Emma nodded tightly, feeling Ingrid's hand grace her shoulder as Ingrid passed her. At the front door, Regina was the typical picture of poise and elegance. Sometimes Ingrid wondered what she and Emma saw in each other. It would've been a bit more convenient if Emma and Elsa were more desirous of each other, but—as the saying in their adopted homeland went—opposites attracted.

"Regina, how lovely to see you," Ingrid greeted with a warm smile. She stepped out of the way, broadcasting approval to the wounded ex-mayor. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Regina said tightly. Another little lost lamb of 'reality,' Ingrid had been happy to give her a place in the new world befitting her skill and refinement. The poor thing had been so ghoulishly savaged by the world she lived in. She reminded Ingrid of herself at her age. How lovely to be able to step in and give her a better life; quite the opposite of the reaction Ingrid had received.

Regina kneaded her hands together, looking down the hallway to the kitchen. Like Ingrid herself, she seemed to have a sixth sense to where her loved ones were. But she turned away from the kitchen, sitting instead in the lounge. "I was actually hoping I could talk to you, Mother."

"Of course, dear." Ingrid sat beside her, taking Regina's hand from the armrest before it could be offered. "What's the trouble?"

"It's going to sound silly—I had this dream. You were my mother, but you—weren't my mother."

"Well, that's a little silly," Ingrid laughed. "I'm _everyone's _mother."

"I know, I know. But in the dream, you weren't. There was this… _horrible _woman. It was almost as if she hated me. Me, her daughter…" Regina looked away, lost in thought—in the sheer horror of the dream that'd struck her. Ingrid was quick to reach out and caress her cheek.

"It was just a bad dream. Perhaps I just haven't been spending enough time with you lately. You know how special you are to me, don't you?"

"Of course, of course," Regina nodded. "But it was just so vivid… like I was remembering it instead of dreaming it."

"Well, I can see telling you how wonderful you are won't do much good." Ingrid rose. A tug on Regina's arm and the other woman rose too. "Let me show you then."

As black as Regina's mood was, her eyes still flickered with excitement.

In minutes, they were in the bedroom that Ingrid considered Regina's—there were so many rooms in the mansion that Ingrid could have one for all her children. Regina stripped, so serious that Ingrid had to restrain a laugh, and she herself undressed. It was hard not to be flattered by the impressed look even a woman of Regina's beauty greeted her with. Then they were on the bed.

Ingrid had enjoyed so many of her children since coming to Storybrooke that she often rated them, gauging their innate appeal and their improvement under her tutelage. It wasn't fair to them, she knew—she _should _love them all equally. It wasn't like everyone had made it into her perfect world. The chosen few should've been the best. But Ingrid supposed she just loved them too much to allow any of them to coast.

She ranked from one to ten. As she took Regina's clit into her mouth, savoring, classifying, comparing, she was struck by how juicy the woman's sex was. She was actually, Ingrid was ashamed to say, just a little more succulent than even Elsa. A full ten out of ten. The texture of her flesh had a wonderful feel, like the petals of some rare flower. Nine. The flow of her juices was excellent as well, not excessive as poor Emma tended to be—eight, Ingrid judged. Always room for improvement. And a ten when it came to flavor; it was like pure nectar.

Perfect ten when it came to response. Ingrid didn't think a woman could _be _more excited than Regina was, so happy to have her loving mother lavishing attention on her. Her visual appeal was obviously another ten. Ingrid didn't even need her clothes off to come to that assessment. A little reluctant to show affection—a lingering unpleasantness from the bad old days, when she'd actually been something of a pariah—that hurt her overall rating.

But all in all, Regina scored very highly by even the frankest assessment. Ingrid took a rare moment to congratulate herself on bestowing such a wonderful woman on little Emma instead of keeping her for herself. But however good a couple she and Regina would've made, Emma and Regina simply were too cute together for Ingrid to ever part.

And they'd only just started dating. She had years of them falling deeper and deeper in love to look forward to, and so much more to teach Regina about intimacy—the poor woman had been utterly _wasted _on that Robin Hood fellow who unfortunately had not proven fit for Ingrid's new world.

And then there was the boy—a _nephew—_who was still frozen somewhere he wouldn't get in the way. He'd make a fine anniversary present once they'd been married a few years: Emma and Regina raising a son together. It was so perfect, Ingrid almost wanted to introduce him right then and there.

Bestowing several loving kisses on Regina's magnificent thighs, Ingrid gave Regina a look so lustful it made the woman tremble. Then she eagerly plunged her tongue into Regina. The gasping moan was more than ample reward, but before she'd gotten a second taste, Regina squirmed laughingly away. "Hi, Emma. _What _are you wearing?"

Emma stood in the doorway, silent as a statue. Overtaken with the sight of both Regina and her eldest sister.

Ingrid rested her head on Regina's leg. "Hello, Emma. Finish your breakfast?"

"I thought I had." Her eyes traced over Regina's nudity, the other woman preening just enough to notice. "I may have room for a little more."

Ingrid walked her fingers over Regina's other leg. "I was just showing Regina how special she is to our family. Perhaps you could help?"

Emma took off her jacket. "And as long as we're showing people how special they are, maybe you could show me why you're my favorite sister?"

Ingrid's head tilted to the side. "That's not an altogether nice thing to say, Emma."

Pants, off. Shirt, off. "I'll make it up to Elsa later." Bra, off. Panties, off. "Let me show you how…"

Emma slid onto the bed, giving Regina a push that rolled her onto her stomach, the dark-eyed woman giving Emma a look of pure amusement. Taking her place on the mattress, Emma opened herself up with her hands and placed her wet sex within an inch of Ingrid's mouth.

Ingrid gave her a weary look—her little sister could be so greedy—but she couldn't turn away such a delicious meal. And as soon as Ingrid's mouth was on her pussy, Emma twisted to the side and slipped her arms tightly around Regina, kissing her heatedly. Regina massaged Emma's thighs and her own. They both gazed down at Ingrid with eyes of both love and desire.

"I can't wait for it to be your turn," Regina said, her voice warm honey. "I'm going to kiss and lick your cunt just like you did mine." Her gaze wandered sideways. "Just like I do Emma's…"

Emma bit her lip, the look on her face making it clear what a grand gift that was. "I think we should play with her pussy. Both of us. Have you ever felt inside her, Gina? It's like… fresh snow that won't… it's soft and firm at the same time…"

Further explanation proved impossible, Ingrid finishing her off while Regina kissed her hard enough to muffle her delighted moans. Then Ingrid rose, both her younger charges wide-eyed at her body's perfection, following it like a shooting star as Ingrid crossed to the middle of the room and spread her legs. She was pure beauty, a living statue erected in tribute to her lovely companions, her body as cold and warm as clear ice catching the setting sun.

She beckoned them off the bed and Emma fell to the floor, scrambling away from it. Regina's stately stride still had her kneeling before Ingrid while Emma was still picking herself up off the ground.

"Aww!" Emma groaned. "You're _my_ sister, I wanna eat your pussy! You know I'm the best at it!"

"Regina was here first," Ingrid said evenly. "And I do believe she deserves a chance to show she loves me just as much as you do." She petted Regina's hair, happier that Regina seemed to have wholly forgotten her troubles than she could ever be at the prospect of a little sex. "There are other ways you can show you love me," Ingrid hinted to little Emma.

Seeing the matter resolved, Regina felt free to lean forward, kissing and licking the snowdrift pussy before her until, when she breathed out, her exhale was visible. Ingrid kept running her fingers through Regina's lovely hair, and apparently the sensation was so comforting, so pleasurable, that Regina's hands came off Ingrid's hips and ended up between her very own legs. One finger toying with her hips, another probing into her sex. Ingrid flashed her nails down Regina's scalp and could've sworn the woman came.

Then she realized Emma had knelt behind her. Her sister spread her asscheeks apart, running her tongue up and down the valley of her buttocks, tickling the tight hole. Ingrid wondered why Emma was being so recalcitrant before remembering _they _had never done this before. Emma had only done it with Elsa so far.

Ingrid had watched them last week, while trying to give Mary-Margaret some desperately needed guidance on her oral ministrations. Even with the lovely spectacle, the whole experience had proven deeply unsatisfactory. She was afraid that despite her lovely name, Snow White was really only good for driving a toy into. She did, however, have a great deal of interior room. _Everyone_ had their uses in Ingrid's kingdom.

Ingrid was jolted out of her recollections by a small finger slipping into her asshole. She was being stimulated both from in front and from behind, by both fingers and tongues, and as cold as she was, that made even her burn hot. She came all at once, leaving Regina's face sparkling with a lovely snowfall, and when she stepped to the side, the young lovers were quick to embrace, Emma licking away the frosting Ingrid had deposited on her lover.

Ingrid watched them a moment, touched by the affection they held for each other. Before they could start fingering each other, though, she put a hand on the crown of either head. "What do we say?"

Regina looked up at her. "Thank you, Mother."

Emma looked up at her. "Thank you, Ingrid." Her smile was big and bright, worth all Ingrid had done to claim it. "You're the best sister a girl could ask for."

She was wrong. Emma and Elsa were the best sisters a woman could have. After all, that was why Ingrid had taken them.


End file.
